Together an eternity
by Aquarius No Kari
Summary: [Fic de Halloween, IkkixHyoga] El cisne parece haber olvidado algunas cosas, incluso su nombre sin embargo, un baile con Ikki le haré recordar cosas que quizá fueran mejor olvidar...


**_Un fic más para Operación Halloween (O.H) n.nU... espero que les guste y cualquier cosa me dicen .-._**

**Together An Eternity**

El consejo estudiantil lo había decidido así, presidido por el egocéntrico Myu. Que el indudablemente este año se celebraría un baile de Halloween en el que toda la preparatoria tendría que asistir acompañado de una pareja.

Así había llegado ese viernes treinta y uno del mes de noviembre. Una noche tan solo opacada por algunas cuantas grises nubes en el cielo, tapando lo que sin duda debería ser una hermosa luna llena mostrándose de un color parecido a la propia cera.

Sin embargo, dentro del gimnasio de la preparatoria, la música sonaba a todo lo que daba y lo que los presentes aguantaban, importándoles en lo más mínimo lo que fuera de su entorno ocurriera.

Suspirando solitario, sentando en una de las sillas junto a una de las paredes que el lugar rodeaba, escuchando y a la vez observando a varios de los otros chicos bailar **_Dove_** de**_ Moony_**; mientras que él, más que aburrido, entristecido, con los codos sobre las piernas y las manos en las blancas mejillas, se preguntaba sin descansar el porque nadie le invitaba a bailar o la razón de que no estuviera con alguien más en ese baile, cuando recordaba haber invitado a varios. Sentía en su cabeza lo que parecían ser lagunas mentales, recuerdos de cosas que eran quizá ciertas y que a la vez no sabía si había vivido. La única cosa de la que estaba seguro, era de estar en esa fiesta con el único propósito de bailar, aunque aparentemente no tenía una pareja para hacerlo.

Melancólico, contempló la idea de volver a casa; pero el nuevo problema era que no sabía como hacerlo cuando no recordaba ni donde vivía. Vaya problema.

Perturbado ante la falta de encontrarse o resolver los enigmas de su mente, aquél rubio muchacho de dieciocho años y entristecidos zafiros, se levantó de su asiento con una mano sobre los rubios y cortos cabellos de su cabeza. Mareado se comenzaba a sentir, apoyándose solo en una de las oscuras paredes; más desorientado aún por los efectos y luces parpadeantes que del techo del gimnasio colgaban, junto con el humo que al lugar le daba un aspecto de mayor "pavor". Con ardo trabajo llegó a su destino, aún sintiéndose bastante extraño cuando la puerta de entrada no se abrió. Exhausto, mareado y atormentado, apretó con fuerza sus sienes, tratando de acordarse de algo... lo que fuera... o de entender porque nadie le dirigía la palabra. Una simple razón de que si alguien le veía tan mal no hiciera algo por reconfortarlo.

Un muchacho de su misma edad, cuyos azules y marinos más cortos cabellos brotaban desde la raíz de la cabeza, adornando su bien parecida personalidad con una tez oscura y a la vez perfectamente bronceada, a la que engalanaban dos preciosas pupilas azules parecidas a luceros en medio de la oscuridad; como si sus pensamientos leyera, se acercó con timidez al rubio que ahora arrodillado estaba en el frío mosaico.

-"Hyoga, ¿Te encuentras bien?"- La voz le resultó extrañamente conocida, provocando que la cabeza levantara en dirección hacia el techo para mirarle. Aunque el rubio su semblante no reconocía, seguro estaba de que le era familiar, y que sin querer, ambos ya tenía un lazo... quizá especial...

-"Eh..."- No supo que responder. La lengua se le había pegado a la parte trasera de los dientes inferiores, dejando morir pregunta alguna que de su desconcierto pudiera sacarlo

-"¿Quieres tomar un poco de aire?"- Inquirió el moreno postrando una rodilla en el piso, quedando a la misma altura que el rubio. El muchacho antes nombrado como Hyoga, hizo dos movimientos afirmantes con la cabeza. Y siendo ayudado por el peliazul, quien le tomó con cuidado del antebrazo, se dirigieron ambos hacia los jardines de la preparatoria en paso lento y callado, escuchando su propio caminar cuando los zapatos golpeaban la grisácea roca.

Ambos atractivos jóvenes se detuvieron no muy lejos del gimnasio, en una pequeña explanada de la escuela, donde a gusto pudieron sentarse en la banqueta, escuchando a lo lejos la aún escandalosa música.

Sintiéndose incomodo, el rubio se atrevió a mirar un par de veces el perfil sonriente del moreno, quien ansioso observaba la luna, como si esperara que algo ocurriera. Un labio fue mordido con suavidad por los dientes de enfrente, reteniendo una duda que de curiosidad le mataba. Y siendo aún más extraña la noche, el peliazul se levantó al justo momento en que la música cambió de alocada a una más tranquila y melodiosa, pareciéndole aún más familiar que todo lo que esa noche estaba presenciando

-"¿Quieres bailar?"- Ofreciendo su mano, le preguntó el peliazul, en lo que al rubio le pareció un gesto bastante considerado. Embelezado por aquella sonrisa que cual perlas en medio de las profundidades del océano, relucía, aceptó con gusto apretándola entre la suya y embozando una sonrisa llena de gratitud.

Los bronceados brazos se apoderaron de la cintura del llamado Hyoga, mientras que las manos del rubio reposaron sobre los hombros del peliazul. Eran guiados sus pasos al compás de la calmada música, disfrutando ambos de la plácida compañía en lo que a su cerebro –por conducto de los tímpanos-, llegaban aquellas notas y las repasaban tratando de encontrar el significado o el mensaje que el autor de tan melodiosa música quisiera transmitirles. El moreno, con suaves sonidos que de su garganta procedían, sin que sus labios se abrieran, comenzó a reproducir la música, tal como si tarareara la melodía, aunque con débiles «hum». Y ahora Hyoga se sentía más desconcertado que antes, consiguiendo comprender algo de la canción

-"Habla de dos personas separadas... ¿Verdad?"- Le preguntó al peliazul, mirándole fijamente a los ojos

-"Así es"- Respondió con una sonrisa y una mirada que pese a la alegría en su semblante, melancólica denotaba. –"Ellos tuvieron muchos problemas, todo el tiempo se peleaban cuando estaban vivos; incluso aunque fueron pareja..."- Hizo una pausa tan solo para darle una vuelta al rubio –"Y al fallecer, no lograron estar del todo juntos... ni siquiera cuando murieron en el mismo instante"- Hyoga ya no supo que responder, incluso sus ojos se enfocaron en alguna parte del piso mientras su cabeza inconscientemente buscaba apoyo en el hombro del moreno, tratando de apaciguar una intranquilidad que ese relato le había desatado. Sus manos se deslizaron hasta la nuca del peliazul, y ahí se quedaron entrelazadas, haciendo aún mayor la escasa cercanía después del baile.

Repentinamente teniendo a su alcance el cuello del moreno, su nariz pudo una vez más deleitarse con ese aroma de agua de colonia que bien lo caracterizaba y que indudablemente él reconocería donde fuera. Con los ojos cerrados, tocó con la nariz aquella garganta hasta percibirlo aún más, y corroborar que efectivamente era él, deslizando la punta hasta la manzana de adán y levantando sin querer el rostro, permaneciendo en la oscuridad que sus custodios le brindaba.

Tan tibio y gratificante, húmedo y a la vez delicioso, fue el contacto que sintió. Y es que algo sus labios habían atrapado, acariciándolos con el mismo tacto de antaño como si nunca se hubiera ido...

-"... Ikki..."- Susurró a penas rompiendo la unión entre sus bocas para pronunciar aquél nombre que tantos gratos y tormentosos recuerdos le traían. Con su labio inferior atrapó nuevamente el del mencionado, acelerando el contacto y el ritmo de tan vehemente beso, atrayendo hacia si la cabeza del moreno con la mano que detrás de esta se posaba

Sin fin de imágenes acudían a su mente, opacando el glorioso momento con el que ambos se deleitaban, hasta el más recóndito lugar de su cuerpo.

Asustado, Hyoga se apartó del peliazul, tocando con la yema de los dedos, sus húmedos labios, descubriendo que afectivamente era él de quien sospechaba. Ikki tragó dificultosamente saliva a través del nudo que su garganta obstaculizaba, sabiendo por demás que él tenía que reconocerlo, pero no estando aún preparado para la reacción que el rubio tendría...

-"Entonces... ¿Lo logré?"- Musitó el rubio con una mueca en la faz que se mostraba entre desconcertada y emocionada, dejando sin actos ni palabras al confundido peliazul

-"¿Ya... lo recuerdas?"- Inquirió mordiéndose fugazmente el labio. Como respuesta, un nuevo abrazo fue lo que obtuvo, uno que desde hacia años no había experimentado

-"Si. El incendio en el gimnasio... y mi deseo de verte una vez más"- Respondió el rubio con la voz quebrada y respirando pausadamente, tomando con cada aspiración un tanto más de aire que en la última. Ikki sonrió mientras deslizando los dedos por los rubios cabellos de su amado, le acariciaba, y los parpados bajaban hasta tener los ojos completamente cerrados.

Y ahora para Hyoga todo tenía sentido. Tanto la forma tan perturbada en como se sintió dentro de la fiesta, y el cierto rechazo que sus compañeros le tenían; así como el porque lo ignoraban cuando el se veía a sí mismo como uno de los chicos más populares. O el motivo por el que la dichosa puerta no lograra abrirse...

Levantó el rubio la cabeza, tan solo para al moreno sonreírle, sin disolver el abrazo que los unía en una sola persona.

-"Es hora de irnos"- Dijo Ikki en susurró, como si con el tono en que pronunciara estas palabras, amortiguara alguna inevitable y atroz reacción que el chico entre sus brazos pudiera tener.

-"¿Estaremos juntos?"- Con una notable tristeza en sus pupilas, formuló aquella pregunta, un tanto temeroso. El peliazul no hizo esfuerzo alguno por la sonrisa en sus labios controlar, y es que su bello cisne no sabía, que su llegada esa noche, solo se debía al hecho de llevarlo consigo.

-"Seria inevitable..."- Con sinceridad respondió. El rubio suspiró enamorado y apoyo la cabeza en el hombro de su acompañante tan sólo un instante más –"¿No tienes miedo?"- Preguntó haciendo aún mayor el abrazo, pegando aquél cuerpo un tanto más pequeño contra su pecho. Hyoga cerró los ojos, obteniendo como resultado el que borrosas imágenes de mil colores, en su mente pasaran una tras de otra, llegando hasta el fatal momento en que las llamas de aquél abrasador fuego consumieron su cuerpo; y él, con la boca seca, gritaba desesperadamente el nombre de su amado hasta que solo pudo clamarlo con la mente, hasta el instante en que para siempre se perdió...

-"Anteriormente si"- Abriendo los ojos respondió, alzando un poco la barbilla para mirar de nuevo la faz de quien había tenido hasta el último de sus pensamientos en su entorno de dolor. Deslizó una de sus manos por la mejilla izquierda de Ikki, disfrutando del tacto de la piel del moreno, teniendo la sensación de acariciar con las yemas de los dedos, un suave pétalo de rosa. Y escuchando a los lejos el sonar de las campanas de la preparatoria, anunciando la llegada de la media noche, embozó una última sonrisa antes de agregar –"Esta vez no, ya que tú estas junto a mi..."- A través de la comisura en sus parpados casi cerrados, pudo distinguir como el peliazul le sonreía de igual forma, antes de sus labios sellar con lo que seria su último beso, antes de comenzar su camino hacia la eternidad.

La música con la que aquellas enamoradas almas se habían unido, dentro del gimnasio volvió a sonar, siendo acompañada por algunos estudiantes que velas prendidas en sus manos cargaban, mirando hacia un mural de basto tamaño que en la pared se extendía, donde solo dos personas sobresalían al tener sus fotos plasmadas en aquella muestra de afecto realizada por sus compañeros, con un letrero llevado las siguientes palabras:

«_En memoria a los dos valientes, Ikki y Hyoga, que en este gimnasio perecieron, desprendiéndose de sus propias vidas, tan sólo para salvar la de los demás estudiantes, en un verdadero acto heroico_

_Descansen en paz... Juntos una eternidad..._»

**_Me dio miedo x k odio los fantasmas y son las tres de la mañana ToT... también me hizo llorar ;O;... además de k odie el final . _**

_**Bueno... el titulo original era "Dance With me" y en realidad se trataba de otra cosa o.oU... pero no sé k me inspiró a hacerlo así... y ahora tengo la piel de gallina ToT**_

_**Ya no diré nada, solo espero k les guste y disculpen mi torpeza y falta de corazón para poner algo así ..U**_

_**BYE!**_

**_Otro fic para O.H: "Queen Of The Damned" (MiloxCamus) y me falta uno o.ó_**


End file.
